Dark Vengeance
by iratepirate
Summary: G1. A femme with a dark past desperately seeks revenge against those who destroyed her life, namely the Decepticon High Command. But all stupid mistakes have consequences, and for Shadowstar it may mean playing old games if justice is to be served.
1. Deadly Mistakes

**Dark Vengeance**

**From the keyboard of iratepirate**

_Author's notes: This idea has been swimming around in my head for quite some time, I know how it all will end but what happens in the middle is something that's still evolving. It all takes place within the G1 universe, and pretty much focuses on the Decepticon High Command and an OC._

_It's been a while since I've posted anything on my own, so bear with me if I take a while to update. Enjoy, and while I'm at it, may you have a Merry Christmas and a fantastic New Year!_

_A big thank you to Taipan Kiryu for looking this over, I appreciate your opinions._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers, as much as I wish otherwise. But I do own Shadowstar, so I guess that's a start. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Deadly Mistakes**

Revenge.

The desire pulsed through her like a toxin, unremitting.

So many years had passed, countless lifetimes; time had marched on despite her, yet she had persisted through it all, watching, waiting. Conspiring. And now, for the first time in millennia, she could see the end to the darkness that had consumed her. Mere cycles now separated her from her final goal; she was so close…yet never had vengeance seemed so distant.

Shadowstar checked her internal chronometer, her crimson optics scanning the blackness before her hungrily. Soon. Soon that Decepticon ship would appear, just like the images that played out in her mind, over and over. It would drift noiselessly through the darkness and throw the world into shadow as it descended upon the planet, landing beside the abandoned shipping port with an air of arrogance. They would disembark, strong and powerful, and they would carry out their orders as _he_ watched on.

And she would be watching too. Watching each and every one of them. Rage would flow through her, and yearning; her systems would pulse frantically, her mind focussed, her body poised, watching, waiting…

She stood from the metal crate on which she had been sitting and began to pace, her hands twisting and clenching at her sides with a life of their own. Maybe she had been misinformed, the timing wrong, the location incorrect… Yet as she contemplated this thought a tiny light emerged from the night, a ship… _Their_ ship.

A cynical smirk graced her defined features as she regarded her refection in the lustrous surface of the building beside her; a look so twisted by hate and desire that she barely recognised herself.

But then again, it had been so long since she had truly known herself anyway, what was one more contorted reflection?

Long fingers travelled absently the fine crevice between black armour plates; sharpened fingertips ensured the clasps were secure, a corset holding painful memories against a carapace of black and dark blue. Yes, everything was as it should be; the silence, the darkness, the pain so deep it threatened to drown her in an icy torrent…

With a decisive nod Shadowstar's optics left her two-dimensional companion and scanned the landscape before her, committing to memory every last detail of that littered and abandoned panorama. She had waited too long for this moment, too long to allow a simple miscalculation in trajectory or footing to cause her to fail in a plan millennia in the making. And thus as the powerful ship began its slow decent, the femme allowed herself a few astro seconds of inaction before slinking silently into the shadows.

* * *

Dust and debris drifted lazily back to the surface as the Decepticon ship settled down amongst the waste, single ambition leaving no place for grand entrance.

Megatron's burning optics surveyed his newest acquisition with utter distaste as he disembarked, the abysmal environs so below his lofty stance in the universe. But glory did not come without sacrifice, and if he could spend orn after dreadful orn on Earth's miserable surface, he could certainly withstand a few breems on this planet.

He stifled a sigh; how he missed Cybertron.

A treacherous presence made itself felt from behind; the unmistakable whine of his Air Commander grating in his audios, the ever-constant reminder of life's infidelity.

"What a dive," Starscream complained, "Megatron, why must we waste our time with such pathetic planets like this. The energy we will be able to extract from this ghost town is such a meagre amount; we would be better off forgetting about it and focussing on the sources back on Earth. If _I_ were leader, we wouldn't…"

"_Silence_, Starscream," Megatron interrupted, his voice unusually low, "is not something you hear very often. I suggest you shut your mouth and enjoy the serenity of this planet before I am forced to break the silence with a blast from my fusion cannon…"

"But Megatron, it is pointless to…"

The barrel of Megatron's weapon subdued the Seeker instantly, the gleaming black harbinger of death hovering millimetres from his face, humming sweetly.

"Starscream, make ready the energy extractors, I tire of your words. Skywarp, Thundercracker, start preparing the energon cubes."

A second presence made itself known from behind; the cold and unfeeling voice of his Communications Officer echoing about, the perpetual reminder of life's steadfast loyalty.

"Cloaking frequencies are now in place, Lord Megatron, all activity on this planet now undetectable by the enemy."

Megatron's optics narrowed, "Good, good…"

He moved slowly from his position, leaving his subordinate behind, his crimson optics scanning the sky beyond.

The stars… one of them was Cybertron, glittering silently in the darkness.

* * *

Shadowstar felt her processor shudder as she levelled her weapon, in a matter of astro seconds the dark hand of revenge would restore the universe to its proper order; there was no going back now. Her finger caressed the trigger as she waited for the perfect moment, the clear shot that would bring his proud structure crashing to the ground in a wondrous display of defeat.

And they would follow him, into the dark pits of death, forever condemned to pay their penance for their part in his crimes. She watched them hungrily, like a predator stalking its prey, knowing full well that death was at hand.

But their passing would not be quick. No, that would be too kind, too merciful for beasts such as they… Shadowstar smirked as her plan played out in her mind for the umpteenth time. She was so close…

So close…

Slowly, carefully, she edged her way ever closer, her back grazing the wall, sending cold shivers through her structure. The laser-fire would strike his chest; the night awoken by the scream of tearing metal, and energon would spill forth like purple rain. He would fall to his knees and it would pool beneath him in shimmering puddles, his face contorted by raw fear and pain.

And before they could react she would renounce her cover of darkness, stepping into the light in a blaze of laser fire, sending her demons to the grave before they even realised her presence.

It was too easy. Arrogance had sealed their fates long ago, their selfish structures parading over a land that wasn't theirs, lost in their own false sense of security. Despite what they believed, they were not infallible; and Shadowstar was the one who what going to prove it.

Justice finally restored.

She knelt down, taking shelter amongst the waste, aligning her aim. She could feel her energon pump beating furiously behind her armour plating, her body temperature rising in a rush of hungered anticipation.

Her finger grazed the trigger, a lover's caress.

And then it squeezed.

Click.

Again.

_Click._

And again.

_Click._

The fickle hand of fate had other ideas, arrogance clouding arrogance, a deadly mistake.

A burning crimson visor fixated its gaze upon the shuddering femme, an arm raised, a finger pointed.

Haste. Shadowstar looked down at her weapon…the safety still in place.

Arrogance. A fatal mistake.

* * *

_I'd love to hear your comments and criticisms, there's always room for improvement. Thanks :)_


	2. Sins of the Past

_Author's note: She's updating!! Wow, someone mark the calandar!! I do apologise for taking so long to update, I hope this chapter will make up for it. Yes it's a bit short, but more will follow soon, I promise! Thankyou for your lovely reviews, they are always appreciated :) _

_A huge hug to my dear friend Taipan Kiryu; thank you so much for your thoughts sis :) _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sins of the Past**

"Megatron, we are not alone," Soundwave spoke, his voice harsh and emotionless.

Shadowstar's structure shivered as she felt the gaze of a dozen mechs fall upon her, unyielding scrutiny baring down on her with crushing force. The weapon in her hand slipped from her grip, falling in slow motion to the ground, the sound of defeat ringing out in the deafening silence as the barrel struck the hard surface.

It felt as if the fluids in her body had ceased to cycle, her energon pump frozen in time as the objects of her hatred advanced towards her with slow, steady footsteps. She felt cold, icily cold, like death himself had already claimed her fragile spark… It was only a matter of time now before she felt that asphyxiating hold, the heat of a laser blast as it tore through the remains of her once-proud structure. Fate had spared her once before, she was certain it would not be so forgiving this time. What had she done?

"Show yourself" Megatron barked; she could already hear the familiar sound of his fusion cannon humming into life.

Air cycled frantically through her vents as she struggled to maintain her composure, plans millennia in the making tossed aside in a single instant. She looked down at her chest, fingers grazing the warm armour plating like lost thoughts, struggling to find recognition.

No. She would not allow herself to be defeated. Not again.

Slowly, with a dozen burning optics watching her every move, Shadowstar stood up and moved with proud elegance to stand in open view of her captors. So she had made a mistake…it didn't mean the end of her ambitions, not in the slightest.

Hungered weapons gleamed in the darkness as they trained upon her body, a macabre guard of honour marking her path with languid irony. Sacrifices had already been made, dignity relinquished long ago…what did it matter if the rules had to change? The outcome would still be the same.

---------------

"My, my, my, this _is_ a surprise…" Starscream spoke sweetly as the femme passed his position in the rank of mechs now surrounding her, "seeing you functional again… And tell me, have you done something different with your paintjob?" the Seeker laughed acidly, fully comprehending what lay hidden beneath that black armour.

Yet the attention of the femme remained fixed on a single being as she continued past the flyer, the one mech that now held her very existence in his powerful hands.

Megatron.

His carapace shone menacingly under the dim light of the planet's feeble satellite, he seemed to draw himself to his full height as she approached, his crimson optics burning with something she couldn't describe.

"Shadowstar…" his voice was cold, demanding; raw power exuding from the very tone of the word. "It has been a long time…"

She fell to her knees and bowed her head in reverence before him; long lost rituals given new life in the face of unrepentant self-preservation.

"My Lord…it is an honour to be in your presence once again…"

"Is it? It seemed to me that you had a weapon aimed at my very structure, and that, my dear, would be treason."

"I…" Shadowstar paused, keeping her optics firmly fixed on the ground beneath her. "Please…please forgive me, my Lord… I have been searching for you for so long…I…I couldn't believe that I had finally found you. I had to be sure it was you, not some trick of my mind…but now I can see…it really is you, my Lord."

"Is that so…? Tell me, Shadowstar, why I shouldn't kill you here and now; I already have an army of dysfunctional soldiers, why do I need one more?"

Shadowstar felt her spark flutter, fear and desire mixing freely throughout her systems. Words dripped like venom from her lips, cynically sweet as a million unspoken curses tainted her breath.

"I am forever yours to command, Mighty Megatron," she cooed softly, "I have always been yours…"

He looked down at her with conquering optics, a delicious game of exploitation reinstated. A patronising smile twisted his lips. "Your loyalties could never be questioned, my dear…unwavering devotion is never forgotten…"

"Thank you, my Lord…"

A cold laugh escaped his vocaliser, echoing strangely in the silent evening. "But one question does remain," Megatron moved closer to the femme, his hand cupping her chin and lifting her face so that their optics might meet, "why, if you were still functional, did you not return to me? You claim to be loyal, yet for millennia you hid yourself from me, and your cause. Why should I believe you?"

Shadowstar could feel the warmth of his touch, an ironic contrast to the bitter cold of the darkness embracing them. She lifted her hand and placed it over his own, rubbing her cheek against his palm. "My Lord, I was weak, helpless; I did not want to burden you…" a blatant lie, hidden in the melody of a lover's tone. "But I am here now, and I will not leave you again…you know I would do anything for your approval."

"Do I?" he paused; it seemed to Shadowstar that his stare penetrated her very essence. "That may have been true once, but now…"

She felt his grip tighten on her chin; silver on dark blue.

"Soundwave, come here," Megatron commanded, not taking his optics off the femme for a second. "Tell me, does she speak the truth?"

The commanded mech stepped forward, his crimson visor burning with something that could be interpreted as hatred.

_Interpreted_. It seemed some things never changed; Soundwave's cold façade was one of them. She had never liked his silences or emotionless exterior; it somehow felt dangerous, unforgiving… To assume he had no emotion was to take a loaded weapon and aim it at one's own head.

Shadowstar kept her gaze fixed on Megatron as she felt Soundwave approach from behind, his strong hands taking a firm grip of either side of her head. She knew what was coming, she had been there so many times before; yet all the preparation in the universe couldn't have stopped her from flinching as she felt the first tendril of his telepathy snaking its way into her mind.

Images flooded her vision as the telepath continued to work; he seemed to pay no mind to gentility as his invisible hands groped each and every one of her thoughts and memories, holding on to those of pain and anguish just that little longer than others.

Eternal breems seemed to pass, reality giving way to a tirade of devastation. She wasn't sure if she screamed out loud, but either way she was certain her aggressor had heard her.

Her vision began to blur as her most recent memories were re-lived; plans and schemes revealed without compassion or regret. She tried to fight it, tried to repress the truths that would surely condemn her to death, but no matter how hard she fought, Soundwave easily overpowered her.

What was the use in fighting the master of the mind in his own dominion?

Shadowstar felt his tendrils withdraw, a knife going against the grain, ripping and tearing without remorse. Her processor seemed to shudder in protest and her body fell forward limply, exhaustion taking hold with a suffocating grip. Megatron's grip on her chin remained firm, forcing her to remain upright.

"She lies," Soundwave finally spoke, his voice even. Shadowstar could feel his unremitting stare fixated on her back; it didn't matter that she couldn't see his face. "Recommended course of action: execution."

Megatron lifted his gaze from the shivering female to meet the visor of his subordinate, scrutiny in the crimson stare. "I must say, Soundwave, I expected as much…your suggestion is duly noted."

His optics fell upon Shadowstar again, a murderous expression twisting his features. "So…are you going to tell me the truth, or am I going to have to rip your spark out with my bare hands?"

Silence lingered painfully as Shadowstar contemplated her response, fear and uncertainty clouding her thoughts. The game was up, her true intentions revealed…she felt a fool for thinking she could possibly hide the truth from them…from him…

"You left me for dead," she finally stated, her voice low and harsh. "You saw me fall, heard me screaming in agony…and still you left me. You could never understand, mighty Megatron, what that feels like… What it feels like to watch on as the only ones you have ever cared about turn their backs on you… I gave everything for your cause, _everything_, and still you walked away."

"Casualties are a necessary part of war. You know that I never go back for the fallen…they only weaken the empire. That you thought things would be different for you only goes to prove your stupidity, and your weakness."

An ironic laugh escaped Shadowstar's vocaliser as she glared at Megatron, her fear dissipating into the night as resignation settled in her spark. So what if he killed her? At least he would know her angst before he took her life away. "Yes, I can see how foolish I have been… thinking that the empire would do anything to save me…"

She dimmed her optics, admitting defeat only to engage in another more dangerous battle. "And there you have your answer, Megatron…" she spat, "the empire…" Her crimson optics reignited, filled with renewed vigour.

Megatron's optics brightened in rage at her words, the grip of his hold threatening the integrity of her jaw. "Explain yourself," he commanded.

"What is the one thing that drives this empire, Megatron? What caused the first rebellion, and every attack that has followed since? _Revenge_. It's the reason why you continue to fight, and it's the reason why I want you dead. You could say that I'm continuing to uphold the Decepticon cause…"

Shadowstar lifted her hand and placed it over Megatron's again, her touch so gentle. "But…if you were to take me back…" she moved her free hand to her chest, to the place where the purple insignia had once been, "I would be more than willing to forget my petty hurts"

He stared at her for countless astroseconds, an unforgiving examination. Finally Megatron drew his hand away, his fingers lingering momentarily over her lips. "Stand up, Shadowstar, your digressions are forgiven." His optics travelled the length of her body before he turned away, "your place in my empire is restored, do not make me regret it. Starscream, make ready energy extractors, the sooner we secure what we came for, the better."

Shadowstar shivered as Megatron walked away, relief and twisted satisfaction flooding her processor. Justice would be restored after all.

What did it matter if sins of the past were revisited?

* * *

_Up next, Megatron... Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
